Zangoose
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=005 |gen=Generation III |species=Cat Ferret Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=40.3 kg |imweight=88.8 lbs. |ability=Immunity |dw=Toxic Boost |body=06 |egg1=Field |color=White |male=50}} Zangoose (Japanese: ザングース Zanguusu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is famous for its rivalry with Seviper. Biology Physiology Zangoose is a large, bipedal, cat-like Pokémon that also possesses the traits of mongooses. It has intense pink eyes, a blunt, cat-like muzzle with a small, triangular nose, and it is often scowling in a serious and fierce manner. Zangoose is covered in a thick coat of mostly white fur. It has red-tipped paws and jagged red patches of fur across the left side of its face, and across its chest. It has a round belly, short legs covered in spiky white fur, two sharp black claws on each of its paws, and pink paw pads. It has a long particularly fluffy, white tail. Behavior Zangoose is an aggressive Pokémon that is known for its fierce rivalry with Seviper. It is shown to be very territorial and often travels in groups of 3. Natural abilities Due to its long-lasting feud with Seviper, Zangoose possess an immunity to poison. Evolution Zangoose does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Scratch'|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 5 |'Quick Attack'|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 8 |Fury Cutter|40|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 12 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|1}} 15 |Hone Claws|—|—|15|Dark|Status|Cute|1|0}} 19 |'Slash'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 22 |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 26 |'Crush Claw'|75|95|10|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|4}} 29 |'False Swipe'|40|100|40|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 33 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status|Clever|3|0}} 36 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} 40 |[[X-Scissor]]|80|100|15|Bug|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 43 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 47 |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 50 |Close Combat|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |'Scratch'|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |'Quick Attack'|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 8 |Fury Cutter|20|95|20|Bug|Physical}} 12 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 15 |'Slash'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 19 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status}} 22 |'Crush Claw'|75|95|10|Normal|Physical}} 26 |[[Revenge]]|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} 29 |'False Swipe'|40|100|40|Normal|Physical}} 33 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status}} 36 |[[X-Scissor]]|80|100|15|Bug|Physical}} 40 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status}} 43 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 47 |Close Combat|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |Zigzagoon, Linoone, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Chesnaught|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Psyduck, Psyduck|—|80|20|Normal|Status|Smart|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 335 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 335 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 335 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 335 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 335 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 335 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Zangoose BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyZangoose.gif |b2w2spr=Zangoose BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyZangoose.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Zangoose XY.gif |orasspr = Zangoose XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Trivia * Despite being like a mongoose, it is known as the Cat Ferret Pokémon. It however looks less of a mongoose than Yungoos and Gumshoos, which are more explicitly like their namesake animal. * Despite having sharp claws, it is unable to learn Cut. * Although Zangoose and Seviper are enemies, they can breed due to being in the same egg group. * Before Generation IV, Zangoose was the only Pokémon to learn Crush Claw via level up. * Seviper is mentioned in every one of Zangoose's Pokédex entries. * Considering the rivalry between Zangoose and Seviper, Zangoose's Ability, Immunity, could be a defense against Seviper's Poisonous attacks. * In horde battles in X and Y if there is a Seviper in a group of Zangoose, they attack it first and not your Pokémon until it faints. *Zangoose and Seviper are one of three pairs of Pokémon who are natural enemies and attack each other in the wild. The others are Mareanie and Corsola as well as Heatmor and Durant. *Zangoose resembles the famous meme cat "Grumpy Cat". Its color markings are also very similar to those of Kratos from God of War. *Zangoose’s name is similar to the character name from Street Fighter, a Russian wrestler Zangief. *Zangoose is one of the seven missing Pokémon in the Emerald Version. Gallery 335Zangoose_AG_anime.png 335Zangoose AG anime 2.png 335Zangoose AG anime 3.png 335Zangoose_Dream.png 335Zangoose_Channel.png 335Zangoose Pokémon HOME.png Zangoose-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon